On the Origin of the List
by radha24-Dusty's apprentice
Summary: Remember the list of 25 ways to annoy Halt that I came up with earier? Well, this follows some of our favorite RA characters on how the list came to be.  Join them on this adventure! Two-or Three-shot, I'm not entirely sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so you know the list of 25 ways to annoy Halt I came up with a while earlier? Well, this story is about how it happened. It's set just a while before Will is going to become a full-fledged Ranger. I'd say it's somewhere between books, 4 and 7 (because we all know 5 and 6 are chronologically after 7). It's just a funny little story, so enjoy!**

It was a beautiful evening in the land of Araluen, and the sun was still above the horizon line, though it would set in an hour or so. A lone figure rode on horseback, and a less-trained eye would have immediately called it out as a shaggy pony. No one here, of course, would have said that to this particular person because he—for it was a male—was wearing a mottled cloak, which marked him as a Ranger. And not just any Ranger, this was the legendary, famous, Ranger Halt.

Halt rode towards Castle Redmont, which had begun to glow red in the evening light. The Baron had wanted him for something, but he hadn't specified what exactly. As for the boy, Will had all but driven him mad by asking if he could have the evening free, and since Halt could find no legitimate reason why not, he had grudgingly agreed. Whereupon the boy had exclaimed "Halt, you're the best!" Halt was fairly certain that the boy's opinion on that fact would not change anywhere in the near future. Presumably he was off with Horace, Alyss and the Princess (she was here for a short visit) doing crazy things as he always did. The grizzled Ranger couldn't believe that he was about to turn his apprentice loose . . . _And__Lord__help__the__fief__that__gets__him!_

There was no way, of course, for Halt to have known the thing that Will was _really_ doing . . .

High atop one of Castle Redmont's towers, five young men and women sat in a circle. They were all old friends and shared the familiarity that came with that. As they discussed many things with each other, the topic turned to the one much loved by all of them—Halt. On this particular evening, however, they all chose to do something they would soon regret . . .

"Let's make a list of things that annoy Halt!" Will said excitedly, looking at his friends.

"That'll take forever! _Everything_annoys him." Horace jokingly commented.

"And if Halt finds out—" Gilan started to say, but Cassandra cut in.

"If Halt finds out, I'll say it was my idea. After all, he's hardly going to do anything to me . . . " she trailed off at her friends' skeptical looks " . . . would he? I mean, I _am_ the Crown Princess."

"Honestly, I don't think Halt gives a hoot about whether or not you're the princess!" Before Cassandra could respond, Alyss continued. "Besides, I won't _let_ him find out."

"Are you—" Will asked, but seeing the look on her face he stopped, "Fine, let's get started."

It was evident that there was some tension between the two girls, but none of the males wished to address. Instead, they chose to ignore it.

"I know a good one," Alyss spoke up, and seeing the unspoken question, she went on, "singing your song, _Greybeard__Halt_, all day."

"Yeah, that would definitely annoy him!" Will agreed

"And what about your lute?" seeing that his friend was about to go off on another lecture, Horace hastily corrected himself, "Er . . . I meant mandola. But Halt _hates_ that thing, doesn't he?"

"Even though he's the one who bought it for me in the first place!"

"From what I've heard, you really begged him for that mandola, Will. But there's something that would _really_ get on his nerves. Trust me, I have firsthand experience." Gilan paused for dramatic effect, causing his younger companions to lean forward eagerly. "Three words. Hide—his—coffee."

"He'd _kill_ you if you did that!" Will cried, shocked.

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"You mean you actually hid his coffee? But he lives on that stuff!" Horace was equally stunned.

"Yes, I did. Can't say I escaped completely uninjured but hey!—it was worth it! The look on his face . . . priceless, I tell you!"

"Well, I think I know something he'd hate even _more_." The Princess said, a bit arrogantly.

"Oh, and what, pray tell, is that?" Alyss asked.

Ignoring her tone, Cassandra went on. "Putting him on a ship—a very rocky one at that—and asking him how he's feeling constantly."

And so they went on; coming up with things that annoyed the much-loved grizzled Ranger, which as Horace had stated earlier were certainly many. Alyss wrote them all down and even included a funny little word of warning in case it fell into the wrong hands. Which of course it wouldn't, because they needed to keep it safe. If Halt ever found out . . .

"So who will keep it safe? I mean, we obviously shouldn't _do_ any of these items to Halt, or bad things, _really_ bad things, will happen." Will said, solemnly.

"None of which are as bad as what will happen now to all of you." said a new voice from the dark shadows of the tower . . .

**So, how'd you like it? I am going to post another chapter for this soon, don't worry. But I wanted to leave at a good cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, remember the blue button!**

**~radha24 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_"None of which are as bad as what will happen now to all of you." said a new voice from the dark shadows of the tower . . ._

All of them turned abruptly towards the voice. He—it was definitely a male—seemed somewhat familiar, but none of them understood why. Without saying another word, the newcomer stepped out of the shadows. The figure was dressed in a gray cloak, and his voice was deep and slightly menacing.

"Who are you?" Will asked tentatively, the first to break the silence. "And what are you doing here?"

"That is of no use to you. All that I am saying is that I have half a mind to go tell Ranger Halt these horrible things you've been saying about him."

"But they aren't horrible!" Horace burst in. "Anyone could see we were simply joking!"

"Oh yes? Then there would be no problem in telling Halt, right?" For a moment, Gilan felt as if he had heard that voice before, but he dismissed that thought. It wasn't possible.

"Honestly, I don't think that it would be necessary. I have no idea who you are or why you are here, but I assure you there is no need to be involved in our business." Gilan said firmly, before the younger ones made fools of themselves.

The stranger rolled his eyes, and gave a short bark of laughter. "'_It won't be necessary'_, you say. And so cleverly attempt to avoid my question. If it is not a matter of importance, then how would informing Halt make a difference?"

"I don't believe it!" Cassandra burst out, tired at keeping in her pent-up emotions, then declared regally. "As Crown Princess, I command you to reveal your true identity and your purpose here!"

"Oh really?" The man said, mockingly. "And what will happen if I don't, pray tell?"

"Why you disrespectful—" She took a deep breath, realizing that was not the best way to begin, and started again. "If you don't, _sir,_ then I shall personally see to it that you are thrown into prison."

"I would listen." Alyss said, suddenly, and the princess glanced at her in surprise. "She'll probably shout for the guards in the next few minutes if you don't."

"Ah…"the man said. "But you see, I have spoken to Baron Arald already, and he has granted me full permission to be here."

They glanced at each other with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. How could that be?

"I beg your pardon, but that doesn't make any sense." Alyss replied, always the diplomat. "This is a private gathering, where we are discussing confidential matters. As stated before, they are of no use to you, whatever your reason for being here."

"Confidential matters, eh?" The man said, laughing, a mixture of incredulity and amusement. "You consider discussing ways to annoy the legendary Ranger as private, important business?"

"Again, that is no concern of yours! Why don't you just leave? I don't even believe your story about Baron Arald. If you truly wish to stay—if you really have a right to be here, then for goodness' sake, tell us something about yourself!" The princess was becoming even more agitated now, and the man's mocking smile really didn't help matters.

"You really are so amusing. Yelling at me, and you do not even realize that Ranger Halt came here to discuss _truly_ confidential matters with Baron Arald in a room just below where you are standing at the moment and has heard every single thing you have said thus far."

Horace's mouth dropped open in sheer horror, and he didn't have to look around to know the others must be having similar reactions. "You—you must be joking."

"I assure you, I am not. Ask your friend Will. Halt was coming to this castle today, wasn't he?"

All eyes turned to Will, who had suddenly gone very pale. "Yes…" he said, weakly. "Yes, Halt did say he was coming. It's the only reason I managed to persuade him to let me come here."

"That's all very good and well," Cassandra said briskly, "But even if Halt really _was_ here, that's no reason to assume that he heard everything."

There were some sighs of relief—until the stranger made another comment. "Oh, but I know for certain that he heard. I can prove it."

"Really? How?" Alyss asked, raising an eyebrow, but her usual sereneness seemed shaken.

The stranger swept off his gray cloak with a flourish, revealing his true identity. "Because…" he said slowly, allowing each word to sink in. "I _am_ Ranger Halt."

oOoOo

**Halt's POV**

As he stood there, watching their shocked, horrified expressions, he knew that all of this had been well worth it. He recalled the events of the past hour or so.

Halt and the Baron had almost finished discussing when the sound of laughter and talking had come from above.

"Who is that?" He had asked the Baron, whereupon Arald had informed him, chuckling, that a "very important" meeting was going on between the "little group." As if anything the boy discussed with his friends could _ever_ be "very important."

Anyways, it was then that Halt had gotten the first inkling of trouble. They seemed to be having too much fun to be doing something good. When he decided to go up, he hadn't necessarily _lied_ about having the Baron's permission to be there—not that Arald really knew what he was doing. Before he went up, though…he had wanted a good way to scare them all a bit. And judging by their whole performance thus far, it had worked.

Halt hid a smile in the shadows of his cowl—equivalent of a bout of belly laughter from him. The best was yet to come.

oOoOo

"H—halt?" Will asked, feeling sick with fear. He had faced Wargals, Temujai, and Genovesans—among countless others—but nothing could compare with his mentor being angry. And despite Halt's calm demeanor, Will knew that the grizzled Ranger was very upset. "Y—you're _here_?"

"No, I am simply a ghostly apparition who has appeared before you to grant you three wishes and make your dreams come true." Halt replied, practically _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"Really? That's amazing!" Horace smiled in a weak attempt to make a joke, but it quickly faded away as Halt's grim gaze swung to him.

"Do not assume you are off the hook simply because you are not my apprentice, Horace." Halt said, voice as cold as steel. "And the same goes for the rest of you."

An almost palpable silence fell on the top of the tower, as they all waited for the judge to pronounce his sentence. They were all only too aware of how harsh of a judge Halt could be.

oOoOo

**So, did you like it? I can say that I did have fun writing this—I even burst out laughing a few times, and got some really weird looks from my neighbors in the car or on an airplane…yeah, more than a little awkward…**

**But anyways, please read and review this chapter! I know it has been a while, but I would like to know if anyone is still even following this story.**

**Oh, and one last thing. I am experiencing a case of writer's block on the subject of what Halt's punishment for them should be. If any of you have ideas, could you please tell me?**

**Thanks! Remember the blue button! **

**~radha24 :D**


End file.
